Memory of You
by pwoutagonist
Summary: What happens after Mikoto dies, and a year later after his death at his grave.


"Munakata…"

_No, don't say it. I don't want to hear you so those words._

"Thank you…"

Blood-stained hands were soaked in tears and a limp corpse adorned his feet. It was his worst nightmare, intensified. Many times he had imagined the Red King's death, but never was it with his own two hands. He could feel his sword pierce trough his flesh; he could feel the life seep out of him, and it had never hurt so much.

The Blue King fell to his knees, holding the lifeless body in his weak arms. There was no light there. There was nothing but a carcass of something he once admired; something he…

He stood up slowly, leaving his old friend there lying in the snow, walking back to his comrades.

_I can't forgive you…but more so than that, I will never be able to forgive myself._

* * *

_Please don't look that way._

The head didn't turn, not hearing the faint, husky voice; like he wasn't even there.

_I'm right here…can you see me?_

The only movement from the blue-haired man was the soft shaking of his shoulders as he held back tears. Though, that was to be expected; he had died long ago. Still, he wished that one day…he would be able to touch the man once again. Even if it was just to wipe those unforgiving tears from staining his pale cheeks.

_Turn and face me, Munakata. You don't need to suffer anymore. I don't want to see your tears anymore._

Slowly, his ghostly hand reached out, daring to touch the man's shoulder. Everytime he tried, his hand would pass through the skin, not able to make contact with the king. But like a dream he had imagined so many times before, his palm rested on the clothed shoulder, feeling the warmth there. And as he felt the familiar touch, the Blue King turned around, staring wide-eyed at the person who he thought was gone forever. Intoxicated, Reisi leaned forward, putting his hand on the face which was buried six feet under the tear-soaked ground.

"This…I'm dreaming, aren't I?" A smirk graced the former Red King's face.

"Maybe so, but you're not going to let me get away, are you?" The bluenette laughed, standing back up on his feet and wiping the tears off his eyes.

"How embarrassing, crying here." There was a small silence between the two as they stared at one another, the unspoken feelings being displayed in their heavy gazes. Reisi couldn't handle the lack of contact between then. His hands held the man's face and he touched their foreheads together. Their eyes were tinged with excitement and anticipation before lips crashed roughly against each other. They didn't need to speak anymore; the intense clash of emotions in their actions was loud enough for both of them to understand their feelings.

Blood was drawn out of pink lips as Mikoto bit down on the other, lapping up the blood with his hot tongue.

"Munakata…" His low voice alone was enough to send shivers down the Blue King's spine, his hands moving from his face to his shoulders, clinging onto a memory and not daring to let it go. He still tasted of cigarettes, just as Reisi imagined he would taste like. Their tongues glided sensually, both fighting for dominance.

It was snowing; feather-light touches of frozen petals danced down, melting on them. Despite that it was below freezing, the former Red King still lowered the other male on his back, his uniform protecting him from the cold.

Mikoto's skilled fingers quickly undid the buttons of the other male's pants, freeing the straining member that was tucked inside. The bluenette let out a sharp hiss as his warm length was met with the snowy weather, but quickly let out a groan of approval as it was soon thrust into a hot and waiting mouth.

It was an exotic feeling; the warmth from his body from the pleasure of Mikoto's mouth sucked tight around his needy cock and the cold air biting his exposed skin mixed together in spine-shivering experience. His moans grew higher in pitch the harder the other male bobbed his head, and he grabbed onto a fistful of crimson hair.

Pleased with the erotic reactions from the male underneath him, he pulled the pants down further, fully exposing his lower half. The cold against his skin was not as pleasurable as he wanted, but he could see Mikoto trying to shield the wind from him, trying to keep him as warm as he could. A finger prodded the tight ring of muscle below his balls, and he flinched. It had been almost a year since they had last delved this far, and Reisi was too stubborn to move one with anyone else besides the former Red King.

Small pants and groans escaped the soldier's throat as another finger slipped inside him, thrusting and scissoring his hole.

"Munakata…" He breathed out again, his name rolling off his tongue and made the named man shiver with delight. That raspy voice was pure sex, wrapped with desire and hot emotion. The former Red King deemed the bluenette prepared and slipped his own member out of his jeans. They kept the rest of their clothes on as being naked in this weather would prove too uncomfortable.

Slowly, the man's hole was spread wide from Mikoto's throbbing cock, and both men groaned loudly in pleasure. Reisi bit his lip, trying not to be very vocal, but Mikoto wouldn't have any of that.

"Munakata…I want to hear you scream." The Blue King felt as if he couldn't disobey him, and he opened his mouth, letting his sweet moans fill the other male's ear. Hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from the other male, Mikoto thrust harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping hard against skin filling the open area they were in.

Reisi's moans became more needy as he neared his climax, and Mikoto's low groans and growls were rising in volume. They stared at each other as the former Red King thrust into him, the bluenette reaching up to cup a pale cheek in his quivering hand. What his mouth refused to say was spoken through his loving gaze, and Mikoto returned it with a gentle smile.

With one last thrust, they came in unison, staining the once impeccable uniform and filling up the pink muscle with the product of their lovemaking.

They lay there in the snow, their synchronized hot breaths becoming visible in the cold, winter sky. As much as the Blue King wanted to stay like this, with his lover by his side, the ghost began to fade.

"Munakata, don't make that face." His rough and calloused hand moved from indigo locks to a pink cheek, slowly being stained with fresh tears. "You know this wouldn't have lasted very long from the start." And he was right; but it hurt even more because the Blue King knew exactly he was right. It twisted at his heart, stabbing it until it bled out everything that the already torn organ had once held long ago.

A gentle caress od their lips was the last thing that remained of their encounter before the former king disappeared, fading into nothing, as if he hadn't existed.

But Reisi knew; he could tell by the musky scent still lingering on his coat and the taste of tobacco against his bruised lips.

* * *

**Hello again! Here's a fic on one of my OTPs. MikoRei just gives me so many feels that I just can't. Haha, I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy all of your reviews! It makes me so happy :] Look forward to more pairings! **


End file.
